Boarding Schools
by coraline olivin
Summary: Clary is sent off to boarding school, after her parents get a government job. at her new school she meets she meets a boy, hes arrogant, a player, and kinda annoying. but hes also utterly gorgeous and pretty tolerable at times. and there lies the dilema
1. Chapter 1

**Things you must know before reading this story: Clary is sent to boarding school specifically for the arts after her parents are asked to work for the government. Jonathon, Clary's brother is already in college. EVERYONE IS HUMAN.**

**Please review, because the only reason I write is for reviews, so please review I LIVE OFF THEM :) you will make my day if you review :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare though I wish with all my heart I was :( god disclaimers upset me **

**LETS GET THIS STORY STARTED :)**

As I pulled into Alicante University for the Arts, I took in my surroundings. Straight ahead was a huge arch with the school's name inscribed across the top. It was so big and important, too big and important. Like it might fall and crush you if you stood for too long underneath it. Behind that a long walkway passed through a vast expanse of lawn. Tables and chairs dotted the grass until the ground sloped down, leaving the rest out of view. Buildings towered around the lawn, they seemed foreboding. Like giants sitting there watching all the kids in the grass. Trapping them there. It almost seemed to me as if they were moving closer and closer inwards, as if they were going to bar the ways out. I could see them behind the hill too. The scenery was beautiful, that I couldn't argue with. Woods and mountains surrounded the school. I was sure there was much more to it than I could see right now, it was just hidden in the trees or in the valleys that lay ahead.

My parents stopped the car in front of the path and that archway. They turned around and grabbed me into suffocating hugs, planting kisses on my head. My mom had tears in her eyes; she was the most against this whole boarding school thing. But the job they were being offered- to work on a new top secret government project- was beyond amazing and they couldn't miss out. Jocelyn muttered something to me about her missing her baby girl, but it was hard to tell through the tears streaming from her eyes. I could have cried myself looking at her face, but I didn't want to come out of the car on the first day of school with puffy red eyes. I tried with all my might to hold back the salty water. My dad had this pained expression on his face, but was trying not to show how much he didn't want to leave. He cleared his throat saying,

"Well Clare-bear, bye honey. You know you can call whenever you want," I nodded at him, and he gave me an encouraging smile. I made my way out of the car, and grabbed my bags out of the trunk. I carried all five of the luggage separately to the path and waved at my parents goodbye. My mother waved furiously until the car was out of sight.

I let one tear leak out of my eyes, but then quickly wiped it away. I told myself I would not get homesick, no matter what. Boarding school would be a great experience, and I would love it. Or that's what I kept telling myself anyways. Turning around my mood only got worse as I realized I had to carry all five of my bags to who-knows-where the admissions office was to get my room number and class list.

I picked up one bag, grimacing at the weight, then another in my other hand. I slipped the third onto my shoulder, then the fourth onto my other shoulder. Then I looked down at the fifth, and tentatively tried to lean down and pick it up with my already occupied hand. As I leaned, the bags shifted their weight forward sending me sprawling on the grass and crushed by the weight of my heavy baggage. I just lay there defeated.

It was in this position that an exceedingly handsome boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes found me. There I lay, my face in the grass the rest of me under a pile of bags and a gorgeous boy has to come walking by. Gosh, aren't I just a lucky duck.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked, sounding apprehensive.

"Kinda." I said grimacing and turning onto my back. I attempted to throw the bags off me, so I could sit up, but just failed miserably. With a huff I lay back down, watching the sky.

"Need some help there?" he seemed concerned, and I smiled a little as I said,

"Kinda."

"Boy, you've got one extensive vocabulary there," he said as he pulled off the bags on top of me. He extended his hand, and I took it, he shook it once saying, "I'm Sebastian," then with a quick motion he pulled me to my feet. I stumbled a bit, probably looking like an idiot, then said,

"Clary."

"So Clary, have you got your room yet."

"Nope," I answered, "Pretty much all I've done is almost get killed by my luggage. Thanks by the way, for saving me from that terrible fate," I smiled, and he smiled too. It lit up his face, and revealed two adorable dimples.

"You are very much welcome. It's not every day I get to save a girl from suffocation due to luggage. Especially one that's so pretty." I blushed like crazy at this, looking down. "C'mon lets go to the admissions office, I'll carry your stuff." He turned, picked up all my bags, seemingly effortlessly, and began to walk up the path. Suddenly this school didn't seem so bad anymore.

…

…

I followed Sebastian to a door labeled admissions and through into a large air-conditioned room. It was jam-packed with people. Lines snaked from the desk around the room, and bags were lined up against the walls and on the benches. It was chaos to say the least. At least this room seemed to be used for more than just an admissions office, and connected into another large hall; so many people were sitting in there as well.

"Oh ba-jesus." I said, letting out a long breath. Sebastian just smiled.

"Don't worry, we won't have to wait long, I can get us out of here quick" he had a sly smile on his face, and when I, confused, attempted to ask him what he was talking about, he held a finger to my lips and said, "I have my ways." With that he turned and made his way to the desk.

God, I was really going to like this school, I though smiling.

Sebastian carefully maneuvered through the crowds of people, ignoring the occasional, "Hey, there's a line," and the "No cutting!" s that emanated from the many teenagers. When he reached the desk he conversed with a smiling secretary, and then promptly left carrying some documents with him, a triumphant smile on his lips.

"How'd you do that?" I asked stunned.

"My dad's BFF's with the principal and everyone knows it," I giggled.

"I cannot believe you just said BFF" I said laughing now.

"Oh shut up, Clary," he muttered, but he was smiling, "Lets go, you're room number's 308," he said looking down at the sheet he was holding.

….

**Hoped you liked it :) **

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated, finals :( BUT THEY'RE OVER NOW! :) :) :)**

**SUMMER TIME! :) :D XD**

**Which also means a lot more updates! ;)**

**Review! Please, it will make my day! And week for that matter ;)**

**Disclaimer: obviously I am not Cassandra Clare, but I do like to dress up as her at night in my room when no one's around, and pretend I'm her….not like a stalker or anything**

**Lol jk… well maybe I'm kidding and maybe I'm not! Muhahahahahah you will never know!**

**Yay for the story starting!**

**AS OF 6/19/11!- THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED, ALL THAT'S CHANGED IS SEBASTIAN NOW DOES ART NOT MUSIC, SO ENJOY!**

As I walked with Sebastian to my new room, we talked a little. I find out he's here for art like me. He liked sculpture, especially carving from wood and stone. He was so modest, and almost shy. Though I'm not sure why, I mean he was really cute. Why would anyone be shy if they were hot? Anyways he asked about me. I told him I was here for art also, basically painting and drawing but I did some sculpture as well . He was really nice, but towards the end he kinda got distracted. Like he wasn't really listening, but I didn't mind, I mean it's not like what I was saying was interesting. It must be so boring for people to listen to me go on and on about art. And combined with the fact I was nervous, cuz did I mention he was hot? I ramble a lot when I'm nervous, so I get how he could have drifted off a little.

We finally located my room. It was on the third floor of a building set in a mini valley. Trees surrounded its back and a huge field its front. Hills on all sides sloped gradually upwards, towards the school, which I supposed would make it harder to get to class, but I thought it was pretty, so I didn't really care.

When I opened the door to my room I was greeted by a gorgeous girl with long black hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes. Of course I was also greeted by a room filled to the brim with clothes. Clothes lined the beds, the closet, the couch in the corner, the floor….

"Sorry about all this," she said smiling.

"I think I'll be leaving now," Sebastian said eyeing the mess, dropping my bags at my feet, he turned on his heel and began walking away with quick strides as if he might be attacked by whatever had attacked my room. Right before he turned the corner for the stairs heading down, he called, "Meet me at lunch Clary!" I smiled, I was gonna meet him at lunch.

"Who was that hottie," said the girl, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, just some guy I met, he helped me bring my bags up here."

"Ooo La La, he was cute! By the way my names Isabelle, but everyone calls me Izzy." She said the last part as an afterthought.

"Clary," I said, "soooo… what happened?" I gestured to the obvious tornado that struck only in our dorm room.

"Oh, I just needed to organize my clothing. Sorry it's kinda messy." Understatement of the century.

"Its fine, I just need to go to bed tonight, that's all." I smiled, and so did she.

"Not all of its mine thank god! Those bags over there are my brother Jace's" Izzy said pointing towards a small pile of 3 tiny bags in the corner.

"Ya, cuz without them, there would be a huuuuge difference," I said.

"Totally," she says not catching the heavy sarcasm, "I can't believe him, he comes up here, with my bags and his, as if I couldn't get some other guy to do it for me. And then he just dumps his bags here when some skanks start fawning over him, I haven't seen him since," Izzy looked disgusted at him, and I giggled.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" she snapped, letting a few giggles escape as well, "God, the thought of those sluts he was with is making me nauseous." Frustrated Izzy threw down the clothing she was holding and said, "You know what? I hate organizing; I'll deal with this later. Let's go give my stupid brother his bags." She stood up, and gracefully maneuvered through the mine field of high couture clothing. She slipped the two bags on her long, thin arms and swung the third one around, throwing it at me. Surprised I managed to catch it but ended up staggering back a few paces, and running into the wall behind me with the force of the throw.

"Oh, Sorry!" she exclaimed, covering her red lips with a perfectly manicured hand.

"I'm fine" I squeaked in response. With the same worried, but now slightly amused expression at my squeaking voice, she managed to hide the worst of her giggles on her way out of the room and down the corridor to the stairs.

"I'm glad you take pleasure in my pain!" I called after her, a smile in my voice, as I quickened my short strides to catch up with her long ones.

…..

…..

Jace's room was in the building across from ours, the only other one in the little valley. I arrived at the room, slightly panting at having to keep up with Izzy and her incredibly long legs, just as she was knocking at his door. The door swung open revealing a tall blonde boy, who looked (there are no other words to describe it) like a god. I quickly shut my open mouth. I felt like such an idiot, had I really just been standing there with my mouth wide open? For how long? Luckily his strange gold eyes were not looking my way, but at Izzy, annoyance showing in them.

"What do you want?" he asked, running his long pianists fingers through curly blonde hair.

"What do I want?" Izzy said, she was one of those very dramatic people, but it suited her, I mean, she was here for theatre. "I wanted to give you back your freaking bags, you ungrateful idiot! You left them in my room when those hookers started to fawn over you."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Izzy," he said, smirking. Izzy huffed, and strode into his room, throwing his bags on the ground, and plopping on one of the two beds in the room.

"Yes, of course Izzy, you may come in, I'm not busy at all." He said with heavy sarcasm.

I didn't quite know what to do with myself, so I just walked in after Izzy setting his bag on top of the other two. He turned around, apparently just noticing I was there.

"Who are you?" he asked, none to politely. Annoyed I responded,

"Clary Morgenstern,"

"Oh," he said, as if he could care less, and walked into his bathroom. God, he was rude.

"Don't listen to my brother, Clary, he's an ass." Izzy said, from the bed.

"I can hear you," Jace called from the bathroom.

"Good! I hope you can!" Izzy shouted, "Hey Jace, can I use some of your drawers and stuff, I don't think I'm gonna have enough room for my stuff."

"Whatever Iz," he said walking back into the room, "the mood-swings on that girl," he muttered under his breath. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped, because it was totally true. Izzy was a drama queen.

"I heard that!" Izzy shouted. Fiddling with what looked like Jace's iPod.

"I'm glad. You know what Iz, as much as I've enjoyed this little meeting with you, I'm gonna go hang out with my hookers," smirking, he turned and walked out of the room, never once acknowledging I was there. But why would he, guys like him don't care about girls like me. Or any girl for that matter. He seemed like one of those arrogant players, not someone I would like anyway. But I mean, you had to admit he was gorgeous, like think Sebastian, and then times it by one million. Ya, that's how hot he was.

Speaking of Sebastian, a very awkward situation ensued with him, following Jace's departure. Izzy was lying on one of the beds listening to Jace's iPod, when out of the bathroom we hear water turning off. I hadn't noticed it running in the first place, but you could hear it being turned off. I immediately turned toward the bathroom door, to see Sebastian with just a towel around his waist walking out. Damn, he was sexy, was the first hot- oops I mean thought- that crossed my mind, the second being WHY DIDN'T JACE TELL US HE WAS IN THERE? , the third was something along the lines of SHIT! And the fourth was just, oh god no… this is gonna be awkward. And the situation did not disappoint.

Sebastian looked up just in time to see me turn bright red.

"Clary!" he almost shouted, surprised, embarrassed (understandably), and apprehensive. "What are you doing here?"

"Um.. we were..um… Jace… um.." I couldn't quite make a coherent sentence.

"Damn," Izzy said voicing my thoughts, and pulling her ear buds out of her ears. She looked Sebastian up and down, then apparently realizing she'd said it out loud, put her hand over her mouth. She looked like she might start laughing for some reason, but she managed to compose herself and say, "We were here visiting my brother, Jace, your roommate. And he left a few minutes ago. Sorry." Sebastian was probably just as red as I was now.

Izzy stood up very quickly, grabbed my arm, and began to pull me out of the room.

Before I went through the door I managed to say, "Sorry, see you at lunch."

The second we'd closed the door behind us, I turned to Izzy and said, "I really don't want to see him at lunch."

"Really? _I _do, I want to see him forever and ever. I could have seen him all day and night." She was giggling, and I laughed along with her.

"He was hot wasn't he." I agreed, smiling.

"More like gorgeous!" with that we both erupted into uncontrollable giggles, and attempted to make our way up to the dining hall without much success.

**Hoped you liked it, cuz I sure loved writing it!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**-CORALINE OVLIVIN/ RAE :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_The second we'd closed the door behind us, I turned to Izzy and said, "I really don't want to see him at lunch."_

"_Really? I do, I want to see him forever and ever. I could have seen him all day and night." She was giggling, and I laughed along with her._

"_He was hot wasn't he?" I agreed, smiling._

"_More like gorgeous!" with that we both erupted into uncontrollable giggles, and attempted to make our way up to the dining hall without much success._

After me and Izzy got our lunches we sat down in the spacious dining hall. The high glass ceiling above us let the mid-day sunlight in, and made us feel as if we were really outside, but without the blistering heat and humidity of the barley gone summer. Izzy and I were talking and laughing, having an oh so jolly time when Jace strode over, and plopped down next to me. He just had to ruin it.

"Hi Iz, Clary," he said nodding towards us.

"Hi Jace," Izzy said through a mouthful of pasta, "What up? You ditch your skanks? Or did they finally realize you're a pompous, asshole, player, who doesn't give a shit about them."

"Language Isabelle!" Jace said, mock scornfully, "and why would they have thought that about me in the first place? I am a kind-hearted fellow, who has never been bad a day in his life" he was attempting to look innocent, but failing miserably.

"That's the biggest load of crap I've heard since that British politician, Neville Chamberlain, told everyone pre World War II 'Don't worry about Hitler, he's a stand up chap!'" I said setting down my sandwich, and turning towards Jace. At this Izzy started cracking up, but Jace just looked at me, smirking.

"Ok I'll take it, you've won with your fancy quoting and stuff," he said locking eyes with me, and managing to ignore Izzy who was still in hysterics on the other side of the table, fork in one hand, still seeming to hold a perfectly wound bite of spaghetti, and the other hand trying to restrain her freakishly loud laugh. I tried to stare back at him with a straight face, but alas I failed. I couldn't get the noise of Iz as she pretty much died of laughter, out of my head, and I began to giggle myself. Then I was full on laughing also, and before Izzy and I both toppled off our benches like idiots, I saw Jace, and his mouth was turned up slightly at the corners. Like a smile, no not a smirk, but a smile. Whoa, it was weird, I'd never seen him smile since I'd been here, just cockily smirk. And for some reason this made me laugh harder, because for some reason it made me happy that he was happy. Why I don't know, and to tell the truth, looking back, at that moment I probably wouldn't have wanted to know.

Once Iz and I had calmed down to our normal selves (well not really normal but…), and once people had stopped staring at us as if we were escaped loonies, Jace pulled out his schedule. We all compared, and it turned out I had math and that required junior seminar class with Izzy, called Life Skills or whatever. I had a surprising amount of classes with Jace on the other hand. I had biology, Life Skills, Spanish and English with him.

As we were comparing Sebastian walked over to our table.

"Hey guys," he said, setting his food on the table, and sliding into the chair next to me.

"Hey," I answered, "You don't happen to have Life Skills B block do you?" I asked smiling. Pulling his crumpled up schedule out of his back pocket, he smiled a dimpled smile as he scanned the page.

"Why yes I do, why?"

"Yay!" Izzy burst out almost jumping in her seat, "This is going to be so much fun, all four of us in Life Skills together, this is going to be the chilliest class ever." We all agreed and continued to compare schedules, all the while joking and laughing. Sitting in the cafeteria with my new friends I felt utterly happy, carefree, and actually legitimately excited for where the year was headed. Two hot guy friends, a hilarious, sweet new girl friend, a new school to reinvent myself, and a whole two years to go; how could life get any better right now?

**((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))**

The next morning I woke up to the shrill screech of my alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and rolled over, trying to slip back into blissful sleep. That would've been nice wouldn't it have been?

Instead I hear a panicked voice from the bathroom. Slowly it got louder and louder, getting closer to me. Then I heard it right in my ear; the clear, very very loud voice of a girl whose life seemed to be ending.

I opened my eyes to Izzy, who was holding two tops in her hand.

"Clary! I'm having a crisis!" she yelled 2 inches from my ear, her eyes bugging out it seemed in my delirious state.

"What? What's wrong!" I half yelled half mumbled groggily sitting up.

"I only have an hour left to get ready and I don't know which top goes better with my eyes!"

"Seriously? You woke me up for that." I'm not the nicest person when I haven't slept.

"Ya, this is a serious matter!" She said indignantly, then she grabbed my arm, pulled me up, and flung me out of bed, I landed stumbling as she said, "You've gotta start getting ready, you barley have any time and I'm not going to let you leave looking half-assed on the first day of school." She said putting her hand on her hip, raising one eyebrow and giving me a 'you thought you could get away with _that_' look.

"Whatever," I said, my eyes drooping closed as I walked toward the bathroom.

"Which top?" I heard behind me.

"Blue," I said as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

About 45 minutes later I was dressed in a Izzy approved outfit: light-wash, high waisted jean shorts I borrowed from Izzy, a green halter top that was flowy and comfortable with small beaded patterns at the top, and simple, strappy, turquoise sandals. I didn't really put any make up on except some mascara and cherry chap stick, and I wasn't really in the mood to mess with my hair. I pulled my red curls up into a messy ponytail. I liked my look, but it felt weird wearing shorter shorts and a tank top. I'm not insecure, I love how I look, but it's just a strange feeling when all you normally wear are jeans and t-shirts. I felt kind of naked.

"You look HOT!" Izzy said, eyeing me approvingly, "it's very 'I don't care how I look but I know I look hot anyways' the ponytail really does it, u no just 'oh ya I rolled out of bed this sexy'" she was laughing, and I was too. We made our way out of room laughing still. We talked as we walked up to the dining hall. She told me how she was here for drama and how Jace was here for music. He got in because he was some kind of piano prodigy, but he really loved the guitar.

After we'd gotten our breakfast and sat down in the dining hall, she started to tell me about where she was from. She'd grown up in New York, which to me sounded glamorous. She told me stories of all the concerts and late night parties she'd gone to. It sounded insane, compared to my boring life. Back home the craziest thing I'd ever done was go to one party after a homecoming dance. There was alcohol there but I didn't have any. And that was all, real exciting right? Izzy's stories _were_ exciting though, getting drunk at parties and going skinny-dipping one summer at the beach. She'd started Alicante School for the Arts (ASA) freshman year, and her stories from school were just as crazy. I had a feeling with Izzy by my side, after this year had ended, I'd have some stories worth telling too.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love- Rae :)**

**btw did u guys no that it wont let you put multiple punctuation marks after something, like i cant put a ? and then a ! after that, annoying right? !**


	4. Chapter 4

The first class of the day was biology. When i got there the room was about half full. I didn't know anybody there so I just took a seat near the back next to the window. I pulled my notebook, and with nothing better to do I started doodling. I let my mind wander as I doodled, forgot about the awkward new kid feeling, the nervous first day of school misgivings, and the dominating, terrifying, knowledge that I would very soon be assigned a biology partner. A biology partner sits next to you all year, they determine if you get a good grade in the class or a terrible one, they help with the labs or they don't, so really they are responsible for your sanity. I just hope I don't get stuck with a shitty one.

"Do you wanna be my bio partner?" came a flirty voice behind me, it was female and I had a feeling it wasn't being directed toward me, so I didn't turn.

"Um…." Then I paused, I knew that voice, I turned around to see Jace standing near the back doorway talking to a, how do I put this nicely… a slut, well that wasn't that nice but whatever, moving on... I could see Jace struggling to figure out how to get out of being her partner, that's when he saw me, his eyes flashed, he smirked, and looking straight at me he said, "Sorry I already have a partner," the girls face fell, she looked extremely disappointed as she walked toward the front of the room in search of a different partner. I would have cared, but I didn't. Sorry. I don't really like girls like that, the ones that wear provocative clothing because they need a guy's approval to feel good about themselves. There's a fine line between this and feeling good about your body and celebrating that fact; like there's a fine line between being a slut and having fun. Izzy it seemed sat on the good side of that line, just close enough to make a statement, and that's what I liked about her.

"Hi Clary," Jace said as he walked toward me, set his bag on the lab table, and effectively snapped me out of my straying thoughts. I looked up at him, giving him a suspicious look. Why did he want me as a lab partner?

"Hi Jace," I said, still with the suspicious look.

"What?" he asked, raising on eyebrow at me, god he was gorgeous—snap out of it Fray, snap out of it, he's just a guy, you've seen plenty of em. His smirk widened, as if he could read my thoughts.

"Why'd you ditch little miss 'all my clothes are 5 sizes too small for me?" I asked, putting on my own smirk. He laughed,

"She's been really clingy since I hooked up with her a few days ago, I just need some space you know. I mean I know I'm irresistible, but I wish she'd practice some restraint and not try and feel me up every three seconds. Anyways, you were the first person I saw when she asked me, there weren't very many people to chose from, so, there you go, now we're lab partners." His voice was arrogant, and casual as if he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, and didn't really care.

"How flattering," I said scathingly, returning to my drawing. I literally looked down for about two seconds then looked back up, unable to help myself, "You really are an asshat aren't you?"

"Asshat?" he was laughing, "God, I've been called, "Assface, asshole, ass-you-name-it, but never asshat." He was laughing harder and harder, saying to himself… asshat, and then erupting in a new fit of laughter.

"You can't laugh at my insults! It makes them entirely ineffective!" I said, attempting harshness but I just ended up laughing also.

"QUIET CLASS!" came a stern voice from the front of the room. Jace and I attempted to stifle our laughter; I almost failed. I tried to put on a serious face but had a feeling I just looked pained. Jace on the other hand, slipped smoothly into a cocky smirk, it seemed to be his default setting (a very arrogant, annoying, but I must admit sexy default setting).

"So class, today is the first day of what I know will be a very successful and educational year," the teacher, who had previously introduced herself to me as Ms. Hill, looked at us over her glasses as if measuring us up to see if we were up to the task, "Ok, so, as I'm sure you are aware, the person you are sitting next to will be your biology partner for the rest of the year. This person will perform labs with you, study with you, and execute projects with you…. " She droned on and it faded into nothingness in my mind. I embellished my elaborate doodle: an eye in the center of the page, its eyelashes spiraling out in every direction creating intricate designs and patterns, spelling out words which I wasn't sure of the significance of 5 minutes later, and ultimately disappearing off the edges of the paper. When I finished toward the end of the block, the overall effect was… hmm… trippy?

I was perfecting some lines, when I felt the paper pulled right out from under me, just as the block ended.

"Wha-" I said in surprise. I looked up to see Jace was standing, his backpack over his shoulder, and my sketch in his hand.

"Wait, no, give it back!" I said indignantly, scrambling to grab it out of his hands. He held it up above my head and studied it. I was jumping trying to reach the paper, until I got tired of looking like a child and just stood there defeated. He was looking at my sketch with this eyebrows pulled together as if he was in deep thought, or something hadn't quite fit right into the puzzle that was his mind.

"What?" I asked curious, now of what he thought but also embarrassed at him seeing my drawings.

"It's good," he said, as if he couldn't really believe it, or at least couldn't believe he was saying it, he sounded surprised, "it's actually really good."

I snorted, "well thanks for the heartfelt compliment, you don't sound surprised at all," I laced heavy sarcasm into my words. He then turned toward me,

"No really, its very pretty but interesting… of course not nearly as pretty as me," he said winking.

"I thought guys didn't like being called pretty." I pointed out.

"When you look this good, you can say you look like whatever the fuck you want," he smirked at me, "someone could say I looked like a rainbow unicorn who pooped sparkles, and it'd still sound sexy, if its being compared to me no matter what you say, its hot."

"Wow, you're not arrogant at all," sarcasm. I was slinging my backpack onto my back and we were making our way out of the class.

"How could you expect me to _not_ be arrogant if I looked like this, I mean you expect me to look in the mirror every day and not think 'if I was a girl I would totally fuck me'."

"Yes, I do expect you to not think that, that's seriously messed up Jace," I said laughing, "Hey, do you know where room 142 is, I have history there next block?"

"Yup," he said, "I'll take you there, have you figured out where most of your classes are yet?"

"Not really, I still haven't even seen most of the campus," I admitted.

"Really? I'll have to give you a tour during my free, u have one too D block right?" was it just me, or did that sound really…. Sweet… no, nothing coming from Jace's mouth was sweet.

"Sure, and ya I think that's my D block." He continued to make arrogant comment all the way to history, and I continued the banter with mild insults which I had a feeling wouldn't hit him through that impossibly thick shell of over-confidence. Jace was impossibly annoying, and offensive, especially in the way it seemed he treated girls. You could tell he didn't really care much about any one of the many girls he hooks up with, by the casual comments he dropped in the conversation as if it was nothing. He was definitely a player, not my type in the least. While at this point I had decided I didn't want to be involved with him that way, I couldn't not admit that I enjoyed being around him, and that he was unbelievably attractive. It was in a state of annoyance but giddiness (god I'm sucha girl and I hate myself for it) that I arrived at history class.

**Review, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I want to know, do you guys think I'm going too slow? Should I speed things up a bit?**

**- rae**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION! AS OF 6/19/11- THIS HAS BEEN EDITED, THE LAST SECTION ABOUT ART CLASS, PLEASE REREAD IF YOU READ IT BEFORE THE DATE AND WISH TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY! OKAY IM DONE, LOVE YOU GUYS MY LOVELY READERS AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW OR I MIGHT KILL YOU! LOLJK, I WONT KILL YOU...MAYBE...K BI- ENJOY!**

The day passed in a blur of new faces that I could never quite match with the mess of new names. I was exhausted from the introductions that all seemed to follow a set script:

"Hi, you must be Clary?"

"Ya, that's me," I'd smile nervously

"Welcome to ASA, how are you liking it here so far?"

"Its great, I love it,"

"What classes have you had so far?"

" *List of classes*"

"Cool, …"

Here the conversation could take various turns, maybe:

"Where are you from?" or "What school did you go to before?" "Why did you decide to come to ASA?" etc. By now I had my answers to every question memorized. It seemed at such a small boarding school everyone was starved for a new face.

By the time D block had come around I had forgotten about Jace's promise, and I was walking back to the dorm so I could collapse back onto my bed and maybe get in an hour of sleep before art, the last class of the day.

"Planning on standing me up, were you?" came Jace's voice from behind me as I was walking down the hill toward the dorm.

"Hmm? Oh, wait! Oh" I finally understood.

"You _forgot_?" he sounded a bit incredulous.

"Ya, sorry, it's been a long day," I looked up at his face, he looked shocked, "god, it can't be the first time someone's forgot about you or stood you up or something…" I drifted off at the look on his face, "oh my gosh, it is the first time this happened!" I said laughing.

"No," he said, "people have forgotten about me, it just happens very rarely…", now he looked kind of embarrassed, but only kind of, he mostly looked arrogantly shocked, not a combination I've ever seen before. Before he could continue defending himself and his arrogance I said,

"Izzy or any guys don't count,"

"Oh… then no I guess, ya you're my first… wow" he was smirking again, "once again proving the fact that no chick can resist me," *cue widening of pompous smirk*

"Eloquently put," I said sarcastically, "but there's a hole in your wonderful logic, I just forgot about you, so at least now we can be sure that it is not the female sex as a whole, just the stupid ones. Come on, I'm going to drop off my books in my room and then you can show me the campus."

"Sure," he said, he still seemed slightly thrown by this fantastic first in his life.

He, of course, quickly recovered from the, I'm sure for him, dramatic revelation that the world does not revolve around his glorious self. Once I got to my room I pulled out my key turned the lock and stepped into the mess that was my dorm. We were still in the midst of unpacking, and clothes were strewn everywhere.

"Tidy," Jace said smirking.

"Hey, don't judge, most of its Izzy's"

"I do not doubt that, whatsoever," he said laughing softly. I went to put my books down on the desk, clearing away all the shower products yet to be put away.

"Nice bra," came Jace's voice from behind as I was shoving some folders on the shelves, I nearly dropped them out of surprise.

"Wha—" I said, turning around. There was Jace standing in front of my bed, which I had totally forgotten, was strewn in all my underwear i hadn't organized yet.

"I think this one's my favorite," he said smirking, picking up a blue lacy one. He slipped it on over his shirt, so it hung comically from his obviously flat chest, "does it go well with my eyes?" he asked, while twirling a blonde curl, with all the femininity he could muster. I burst out laughing, "You're so immature," I said through my uncontrollable laughing.

"Immature, but sexy as well," he said sliding the bra off.

"That's completely unrelated, how does that fit in at all?" I asked.

"Oh, so you admit you think I'm sexy, don't worry they all do," he was smirking at me.

"Get over yourself Jace," I said making my way out of the dorm room and locking the door behind me. I didn't deny it, and we both knew it.

Jace first led me away from the cluster of classrooms and buildings and toward the more athletic and recreational section of the school. He showed me the soccer field; the swimming pool; the jaccuzzi (yessss); the track field thing (what are those things even called, just "the track"?); the basketball, tennis, and volleyball courts; and lastly the lake.

To get to it you had to take a long well worn path through a section of trees. When I emerged from the trees with Jace I was astonished. The lake stretched out in front of me in a vast expanse of water, finally ending in the distance on small sandy beaches, which turned quickly into steep rock faces. Where the lake ended the mountains began, and the site was beyond beautiful. While it was large, it wouldn't take an impossibly long time to walk the border in order to get to the other side, maybe 15 minutes. All around the lake was a well-worn path, dotted occasionally with a bench, a picnic table, or a set of Adirondack chairs. Jace told me that on the other side there was a fire pit, lined with chairs where people sometimes had parties that they didn't want the faculty involved in. I guess it was also normal to swim in the lake; it was warm, Jace said, due to the stifling heat of summer.

Those were obviously not his exact words; he never seemed to say anything too serious. Everything was a joke, a sarcastic comment, or an arrogant compliment toward himself.

He brought me back toward the buildings, our conversation full of nothing and yet looking back, everything. There were insinuations of something deeper in our words, as if we weren't willing to say anything of importance, not willing to solidify our friendship or whatever this was, but at the same time we wanted to tell the other exactly what we thought. I felt the urge, crazy as I thought it was, I held it down, I didn't even recognize it till later. But in that moment all we heard was banter, light teasing and laughter of a bond that was forming, a purely platonic bond I assured myself, that was beginning to form between Jace and I. That was all we heard in the moment, but it was not all that was said, that I _can_ be sure of.

o.O.o

Art class was a moment of peace. Back at my old school, most kids thought of as art class as a joke, and treated it like one. People were obnoxious, they used all the materials and never made a thing, they messed up the drawers I helped carefully organize every day after school, and during class they had the nerve to complain about the work or boredom or some other useless shit that I could care less about.

Here it was a different, obviously, since it was a school for the arts. Everyone in the class was talented and serious about the work. I was taking three different art classes this year: figure drawing, drawing (a more general drawing class), and painting. This specific class was figure drawing. I was kind of nervous, because in this class especially I wanted to make a good impression. But once I spotted Sebastian in the back, smiling and waving my nerves disappeared. It was nice to know somebody in the class. When everybody had arrived, Ms. Sother gave us a brief description of the class. Normally, she told us, figure drawing classes just consisted of somebody standing in the middle of the room and us drawing them, but this class would be different she promised. She said average figure drawing was repetitive and boring, or at least that's what she thought. Instead we could think of this class as more of a study of the human form. Our first assignment started out with her ushering us all out of the classroom. Before we left she handed us each a camera. It was strange, and we all obviously were wondering exactly what she was planning.

We followed her out onto the lawn in the courtyard of the classes. She arranged us in a circle and we all sat on the grass ( I took a seat next to Sebastian), in the mid-afternoon sun.

"Ok, so I want each of you to tell me your name and the most dominant thing you feel at this moment." She said looking at each of us in turn, when she turned her gaze toward me I felt as if she could see straight through my hair, my skull, my brain into my thoughts and my potential. It was an unnerving feeling, even though there was nothing hostile in her gaze. A small girl with blue eyes, blonde hair, and an insane amount of freckles started off the circle.

"Hi, I'm Sara and I guess… I feel jetlagged." She giggled and soft laughter sparked around the circle. Each person in turn said their name (by now I didn't even attempt to remember) and their emotion, until it was Sebastian who was speaking.

"Hi I'm Sebastian and I feel…" he turned a bit toward me, just a peek out of the corner of his eye, and shift in his body, "good, you know" he made a gesture with his hands, and a small smile danced across his lips,"just flat-out good." He gave me a smile, as the circle waited for me expectantly. I nervously smiled back; I never did like talking in front of a group, even a small casual one like this.

"Hi I'm Clary," my voice came out soft, clearing my throat I continued, "and I'm surprised." I'm not sure why that was the word that slipped through my lips, I was feeling too many emotions right now to even try to sort out the dominant one. I was nervous, excited, a little home-sick, happy…. I don't even know, I was a lot of stuff. I'm not sure why I decided on surprised, but I guess I was, pleasantly surprised that is. I'd expected a hellhole, and this was far from that.

**Hope you guys liked it! The next one will come soooo much quicker if you review, promise! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**And btw, songs I listened to while making this chapter:**

**Make her say- Kid Cudi**

**Helena Beat- Foster the People **

**Complainte de la Butte- Rufus Wainwright **

**Love you guys :)**

**Coraline Olivin**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY SO I HOPE YOU GUYS NOTICED THE EDIT I MADE, ITS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT, SO THE GUY SITTING NEXT TO CLARY IN THE CIRCLE IS SEBASTIAN AND HE IS AN ARTIST AND NO LONGER A MUSICIAN, U CAN GO TO CHATER 2? TO SEE THE PASSAGE HE SAYS THIS IN, I MAY HAVE EDITED SOMETHING IN A FEW OTHER CHAPTERS BUT I DON'T THINK SO, THAT'S ALL THOUGH, SO I HOPE U ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

The last few in the circle listed off their names and emotions, and then Ms. Sother got down to business,

"Okay, so, now that we all have been introduced," she scanned around the circle, "You, all know each other except for…Clary is it?" I nodded, "well, yes, now that we are all aquainted, let us begin your first assignment. 1, 2, 1, 2…" she pointed at each of us in turn, I was a 2, "ok so all the two's turn to your left and all the one's to your right, this will be your partner for your first assignment." I smiled at Sebastian, he smiled back, " now I'm going to give you all the rest of the period, and I want you to take several photos of your partner portraying the emotion you told the group, by the end of class I want all your pictures loaded onto the computers and filed under your name, any questions?" a chorus of "no"'s and "all good"'s sounded, "Great!" Ms. Sother said smiling, " well I'll see you guys later then," and she left us. I turned toward Sebastian, we were still sitting on the grass next to each other. Most of the group were getting up and moving away from the lawn, scattering in every direction.

"Its kind of hot over here, do you want to go sit in the grove?" Sebastian asked.

"Um..I don't really know where that is, but sure." I smiled at him, and he let out a soft chuckle, as he lifted himself off the grass, brushing off his jeans. He held out his hand to me, and I took it. With a quick, strong pull I was on my feet,

"Don't worry, I'll show you." He led me through the walkways, in between class rooms until we came upon a small grove of oak trees (probably the root of its name) which shaded a a few picnic talbes and benches. It was up against a hill across from the dining room. The ground had been inlaid with stones, but grass was growing up through the cracks and pushing some of the stones out of place. It was a pretty sight and much cooler than the lawn I had to admit.

Sebastian took a seat on the stones, and patted the seat in front of him.

"It's much nicer here, don't you think?" he asked, his smile was mesmerizing, I kind of stumbled as I tried to situate myself across from him.

"Ya, its gorgeous…" I took a second to assess my surroundings. It didn't really feel like we were still in the school. It looked more like we were in the middle of some haven far from anything as mundane as school. I guess the fact that it was so secluded really gave it its peaceful interesting aura.

"So, how's your day been? I haven't seen you since yesterday." His eyebrows came together, and he looked genuinely put out by this fact.

"It's been great," I said smiling, tucking a stray hair that had crept in the side of my vision behind my ear, " I know it must've been hard, being out of my wonderful presence for so long," I rested my hand on his (which was lying on his knee) in a gesture of mock comfort.

"I don't know how I survived." He made a sniffling noise and pretended to wipe a non-existant tear from his eye. Obviously his misery wasn't very believable because the moment his eyes connected with mine his lips spread into a wide smile. I was suddenly very aware of my hand resting on his, and I pulled it back quickly, my cheeks flooding with color. His eyebrows pulled together momentarily, but almost immediately smoothed, and his smile returned, though maybe not quite as pronounced this time.

"Um, so what was your emotion again?" I asked, looking down in a futile effort to hide my reddening cheeks.

"Good," he gave me a smile, " you know that feeling when everything is just inherently right, and for a moment just a moment you feel at peace with everything and you just feel good?" the words spilled from his mouth like a tap left on, it was just so truthful and so right, I knew that feeling, who doesn't? I locked eyes with his and smiled back at him, he looked so innocent and earnest, as if he just hoped I understood what he meant. I did.

"So are you ready?" he asked.

"Hmm?" his words had distracted me and now brought me back to reality.

"Are you ready, for me to take the pictures?" he held up the camera questioningly.

"Um ya, sure." I situated myself on the stones, sitting up straighter and running my hand through my knotted curly hair.

"Ok, so the first one I want you to just close your eyes, almost as if your meditating, but you know try to feel…good, just try to feel it and show it."

I crossed my legs in front of me and I closed my eyes, I had the strong urge to rest my hands on my knees in the meditation urge, but somehow resisted. A small smile played on the edges of my lips and I did feel happy, and good. I heard a click of the camera. I tried to keep my serene expression but I just couldn't, it felt so contrived and I had that awkward feeling you get when people are taking photos of you: like you know you must look stupid but all you can do is stand there until the picture is taken. I couldn't help it, my smile grew wider and wider until I was laughing and my eyes flew open.

"Sorry, sorry," I chocked out between giggles, "it just feels so weird," I continued to laugh, and then finally was able to take a few deep breaths calming my self. Still with a stupidly large grin I looked up at Sebastian in time to see him take one last picture, a very large grin on his face as well. Then he looked down at his camera briefly quickly skimming through the photos.

"You didn't look weird," he said under his breath, "you looked beautiful, as always," he said it all casual only glancing up from the photos briefly to meet my eyes with a small smile. My cheeks grew hot, that's the second time he'd called me beautiful.

"So, um its my turn." I said holding up my camera, I only said it because I'd have nothing else to say after that compliement.

"Surprise" I said in response to his questioning gaze, "My emotion was surprise."

"Ok," he pondered this for a second, situating himself as I did, probably trying to work out how on earth he was going to do this without looking like a cartoon character or just incredibly cheesy. I had something in mind though.

"So, I want you to be subtle about it, you know a slight raise of the eyebrows maybe pull them together like your confused kind of, you know just a little, mostly in the eyes, but give that mouth so that it looks like your surprised but your confident you can deal with it," I glanced at the look on his face, "complicated enough for you?" I laughed, and he chuckled.

"No, I can do it," he smiled quickly before he collected himself and drew his face into the exact expression I described. He looked surprised, but more intrigued and in a state of confidence where he knew that whatever had taken him off guard could be dealt with. I snapped a couple pictures, and as I looked at them I was reminded once again how exceedingly hot Sebastian really was. Of course, it didn't hit me like a anvil of hotness like it might've if I hadn't spent a good deal of time with Jace that day.

"You got them?" he asked.

"Yup, perfect," I said glancing at the photos, "wanna go back?" I pushed myself off the stones.

"Sure," he answered and we made our way back to the art room. After uploading our photos onto the art room computers, I said goodbye and made my way down to the dorms. God I was exhausted, it had been a pretty effing long first day. As I collapsed onto my bed in the dorm I heard the door handle turn, and in walked Izzy. By the look on her face I had a feeling this day was about to get a whole lot longer.

Izzy was wearing shorts and a sports bra with her hair pulled back and obvious sweat on her forehead,

"Why are you all excercizey?" I asked, the edges of my vision were blurring in exhaustion and wasn't really aware I had said anything until I heard it come out of my own lips.

"Nice to see you too, and I was just at dance, that's why." She spoke quickly and impatiently, as she made her way toward me.

"Oh, but I thought you did drama?" I asked softly as I rolled onto my side in an attempt to get comfortable.  
"Drama and dance, but that's not important, I have extremely IMPORTANT NEWS!" the last part she screamed in my ear, "GET THE FUCK UP CLARY, THIS IS IMPORTANT" she continued to scream very close to my ear canal.

"Whaaaat, what what?" I asked very loudly as well, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

" There's a party tonight! Its going to be super fun, you know a beginning of the year thing." She was smiling so wide, you could practicaly feel the excitement radiating off her, "its not like a dance, the factulty doesn't know about it, its going to be by the lake, I'll show you, its going to be so chill, god please let me give you a makeover for this, please?"

I hadn't really been listening to Izzy, because she'd started to ramble and her words had started to sound like a lullaby, but at the word makeover I sat straight up.

"No, no way are you giving me a makeover," I hated makeovers. It was always so boring and pointless. I'd sit in a chair for hours while people caked makeup on my face and burned away most of my hair, only to become unpatient so that I ended up looking like a clown when it was over.

"Oh we'll see about that," Izzy said raising one eyebrow, in a look that said, 'you'd be surprised at what I can make happen'. It was a terrifiying look.

"Anyway, we have to go to dinner now, the party isn't till 10 so we'll talk about it later," she came back over to me and yanked me out of bed so I kind of tumbled out of bed, but still landed on my feet.

"Are you coming or not, bitch?" At that she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! TRUST ME THE MORE REIVIEW THE FASTER I WRITE AND THE HAPPIER I AM ( which is always a plus) LOVE YOU GUYS,**

**CORALINE OLIVIN **


	7. Chapter 7

**IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE THE DRESS I'M TALKING ABOUT BELOW ITS THIS ONE-(i'm putting spaces cuz fanfic wont let me post otherwise) www . freepeople .com/clothes-dresses-and-rompers/denim-corset-bodycon-slip/**

**AND ON WITH THE STORY, ENJOY!**

In the dining hall Izzy and I headed toward Jace and Sebastian who were sitting at a table in the corner. The table sat so you could look out a wide window onto the mountains that surrounded the school. I took a seat next to Sebastian and across from Jace, and Izzy one next to Jace.

"So did you guys hear about the party tonight?" Izzy said with a devious look on her face.

"Of course," Jace said with a smirk, "what girl in this school hasn't come up to me and said 'there's a party tonight Jace hope to see you there,'" he imitated a sultry feminine voice and added a wink on at the end for good measure. I snorted, almost spitting out the water I had just taken a drink of, but I managed to hold it back, and swallow it down. Jace locked eyes with me and smiled, my cheeks grew red, how often in one day is it scientifically possible for my cheeks to turn red without major blood loss in other regions? Pretty goddamn often, curse my red cheeks.

"I hadn't heard about it," Sebastian said, "So what's going on? "

"Ok, so there's going to be a party by the lake, at around 10. Keep it on the DL though, the faculty can't know. It's going to be epic, but you the one thing that would make the night perfect?" Izzy asked.

"What?" Sebastian asked, a bit confused.

"If Clary would let me give her a makeover." Izzy looked at me pleadingly, I rolled my eyes.

"Not this again." I said exasperated.

"Oh, you should let her, I've seen Izzy's makeovers. I'm sure everyone will be very…pleased…with the outcome." There was a mischievous glint in Jace's eyes and a devious tilt to his lips as he said this. My apprehension grew.

"C'mon Clary, please?" she asked, with pleading eyes and a pouty face. I attempted to ignore her.

"Well ok then, I'm sorry but you've forced me to resort to desperate measures," I looked up in horror, "What's an embarrassing song?" Izzy asked the table.

"The Bad Touch," the words understandably came from Jace's lips. He wore a wicked grin.

"Figures you'd say that, but I must agree, perfect," my horror grew, "Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating" her voice took on a creepily accurate imitation of the guys from the song, and I scrambled desperately to cover Izzy's mouth in an attempt to muffle her insanely loud voice, but I was unsuccessful and the song continued, "But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about" she began to sing the beat over my "stops!".  
"I'd appreciate your input, Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drou—"

"—Wait I'll let you I'll let you!" I finally managed to clamp my hand over her mouth, my knees on the bench leaning over the table. I looked around to see many people at nearby tables giving us strange stares.

I removed my hand from her mouth, and sat back down in my chair. I glanced up to see a thoroughly entertained Jace and Sebastian who both looked like they were holding back hysterics. Izzy looked triumphant.

o.O.o

It felt like I'd sat in that chair for 10 years, but it had probably only been 2 hours. It seemed as if the whole of Sephora was laid out on the dressing table. Izzy had taken out the mirror, so I could be surprised at the end, but I wasn't really in the mood for a surprise at this point, I was in the mood to be freaking out of this effing chair. God, I seriously needed to learn how to be patient. At the moment my hair was up in hot curlers and Izzy was in her closet searching for a dress for me to wear.

"God could you stop with the foot tapping, I can hear it from all the way over here," Izzy said annoyed from within the closet.

"Sorry," I said guiltily, I hadn't even realized I'd been tapping my foot. I'd been shaking the whole time though from impatience, Izzy had had to redo my mascara more than once…I had a problem.

"Oooooh how bout this?" Izzy said excitedly, coming out of the closet with a small piece of blue in her hand. Surely that wasn't big enough to be a dress. She handed it to me with a gleeful look on her face.

"You, try that on, now!" she gave me a mock-stern face, but then quickly realized something, "Oh, Wait! Let me take the curlers out first!" she said in a face like the world might have ended if she'd forgotten. She quickly undid the curlers and my hair spilled around my shoulders, warm on my skin.

"Perfect," she said, obviously proud of herself, "Dress, now!" she demanded mock stern again, pointing toward the bathroom with authority, as I stood up out of the chair and walked into the small attached room. In the bathroom there weren't any mirrors up yet, because it hadn't come with any and we hadn't quite gotten around to the whole organizing and unpacking thing yet. So I still had no idea how much of a clown I looked like yet with all this makeup on.

I shook out the dress in front of me. It was small, and short, and I hoped to god it was stretchy cuz if it wasn't then people would be seeing a lot of my butt tonight. It was pretty though, albeit in a bit of a risqué way. The material was soft and blue and extremely nice. It material almost imitated denim, in its light blue color and fading along the seams to give them emphasis and to structure the dress. But it lacked the grainy texture of jeans, which, for me, always made material tackier upon imitation. The dress was a corset in the top with hook and eye closure that stopped at the waist. Or at least I think it was a corset, it had those cup things for your boobs that were outlined in faded seams, if you have those and the structured seams it's a corset right? Well, whatever they are, they always made me feel like I was wearing lingerie or something equally scandalous. Overall the dress was gorgeous and revealing and I hadn't even put it on yet, so I slipped it over my head, careful of my newly done hair, and pulled it down over me. It was soft, and as I expected covered way to little. It did cover most of my butt though. That's a plus.

As I walked out of the bathroom to show Izzy I felt a bit naked. The cool air hit my shoulders and legs, and I felt vulnerable and self-conscious in the blue cloth. There was no need for that though, because as soon as Izzy saw me, her face lit up, a smirk of 'oh ya, I did it again' touched her lips and she said,

"Damn, Morgenstern, you got hot!" I smiled and a sort of relief and excitement spread through me. Izzy quickly ran over to her full-length mirror, which was facing the corner in the midst of our most unorganized section, and told me to close my eyes. I did so, hearing a stumble, a few slight crashes, and some swearing as the mirror made its way toward me.

"You can look now," Izzy said excitedly. I opened my eyes, and for a moment I was extremely confused. I knew I was looking into a mirror, but for a second I wanted to ask Izzy who was standing in front of me. That was surely not me, because I definitely, not in a million years, would look any bit like her. But as I stared, I saw her blink when I blinked, I shifted my feet and so did she, I saw the red hair, the freckles, the green eyes, it was all there but it was different. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. And sexy and not at all like the always younger in looks girl I was. Her dress was all too short and all too gorgeous with seams that streamlined her curves and actually made her seem like she had boobs. Her hair fell around her bare shoulders in soft, wavy, effortless, sexy curls. Her eyes were accentuated by smoky makeup, her skin clear, and her lips full and painted perfectly in a bright red lipstick. I stared at myself in the mirror and I was confident and powerful and sexy and beautiful and I could do _anything_.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! HOPEFULLY I'LL GET MORE OUT BEFORE I LEAVE ON A TRIP FOR A MONTH, AHHHH IM SORRY DON'T KILL ME, WHEN I'M BACK IM GOING TO START A PROPER SCHEDULE WITH A POST ONCE A WEEK OR SOMETHING, I ALSO STARTED A BOOK REVIEW SITE, ITS STILL CRAPPY AND UNFINISHED RIGHT NOW, BUT IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT ITS: (for some reason fanfic wont let me put it in, so im going to put spaces, there really arent any)-**

**www . eat - sleep - read . com **

**PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON THE STILL UNFINISHED SITE AND BOOKS YOU WANT ME TO REVIEW IN THE REVIEW OF THIS CHAPTER, ALSO, REVIEW THE CHAPTER! DURRR! OKAY LUV YOU GUYS, I HOPE YOU LOVE THE CHAPTER AND I'LL TRY TO GET ANOTHER ONE UP BEFORE I LEAVE ON TUESDAY! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND SO ON! **

**Coralline Olivin 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously: **_I stared at myself in the mirror and I was confident and powerful and sexy and beautiful and I could do _**anything**.

Izzy turned promptly on the spot, with a smug expression obvious on her lips. She then began digging through a huge pile of shoes.

"So, what do you think?" Izzy said smugly, pausing for a second in her shoe hunt and turning to look at me. She raised one eyebrow in an expectant gesture.

"Izzy," I paused, "I think you legitimately have a gift," I let out a bit of a surprised laugh, what Izzy did, shouldn't be legal, nobody should be able to make a transformation like the one I just did.

"I know I do," she said in an arrogant tone, but with an edge of excitement to it. But god, did she deserve that arrogance.

"Here, put these on," she said flinging a pair of leather lace-up sandals across the room into the corner, "Oops, I guess I overshot that throw a little," she said apologetically as the sandals hit the wall with a thud and landed on the carpet perilously close to landing on the makeup ridden desk. Izzy was pulling on her own pair of shoes: studded combat boots, as I made my way across the room to the sandals. As I bent over to retrieve them I felt my dress move hazardously high, and I quickly grabbed the sandals, stood up and resituated it.

"Oh, um, you might not want to bend over at the party." Izzy said laughing, " I feel like I should have had to pay for that, wouldn't want to give anyone else a free show," she waggled her finger at me, my cheeks turned a bit pink, but mostly I just gave her the type of look that says 'thanks Izzy thanks' she just burst out laughing.

She managed to collect herself and then she got this determined excited look on her face as she said, "Ok, lets do this."

We made our way out of the room and started to walk down toward the lake. Izzy was wearing a tight black dress, with triangle cutouts at the waist that were covered in see-through mesh. The dress was short, showing off her long legs, and it was also seriously low cut so a sliver of lacy pink could be seen. She wore heavy studded combat boots as well. The overall effect was badass chic. Standing next to her in my also gorgeous outfit I felt unstoppable. If my life was a movie, right now as we strutted down the path they'd be playing that song by the Peaches 'The Boys Wanna Be Her", I was sure of it.

This rush of confidence was incredible; I could feel others coming out of their rooms for the party, staring at us:

_You've got them all, by the balls  
causin' waterfalls  
Stone walls  
Bar brawls  
Common stalls that cause 'em all_

I walked forward next to Izzy, every footfall in sync with the beat playing in my head.

_To you they crawl, body sprawl  
Smokin' Pall Malls  
Close call, stand tall  
Doll, you make them feel so small  
AND THEY LOVE IT!_

Izzy linked her arm with mine, as I guy in a leather jacket passed by us. He looked us up and down. He smiled. Izzy winked.

_The boys wanna be her_

_The girls wanna be her_

_The boys wanna be her_

_The girls wanna be her_

_The boys wanna be her_

_The girls wanna be her_

_The boys wanna be her_

_I wanna be her_

_Yes I do_

The chorus rang through my head, I turned toward Izzy. I smiled; her eyes were alive with excitement. Through all the adrenaline and confidence surging through my body, I was on a high. Even though we were already making our way around the lake, fast approaching my first definitive test on the social life of my new school, and even though this could make or break my school year, not an ounce of nervousness clouded my thoughts. I was on a high, and it felt damn good not to be nervous for _once_ in my life.

The trees had surrounded us for most of our walk, it seemed we were taking a path a little less used and a little farther from the shore of the lake. Ahead of us, the trees began to thin and I heard the murmur of voices, bursts of laughter, and music emanating from behind these last few trees.

Izzy and I ended up in a meadow. By now the sun had set and the only light was coming from the full moon and a blazing fire set in a fire pit in the center of the area. In the meadow there was about 40 people, many were talking or lounging on the grass with plastic cups in their hands and a large group of others were gathered around the fire pit dancing to some rap song playing from somebody's iPod speakers.

You could tell everything was just getting started, but the energy was already buzzing in the air as if palpable. I swear I could taste it.

I followed Izzy toward the largest cluster of people, who were standing adjacent to the fire. And as I approached, I saw that, unsurprisingly, this group was gathered around a keg.

Izzy grabbed my hand and effortlessly melded into the group.

"Izzy!" squealed a petite girl with blue streaking her blonde hair.

"Molly!" Izzy squealed in return. And then ensued the hug, and for a moment a spark of nerves shocked my stomach as I stood awkwardly to the side, not sure quite what to do. But then, luckily I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned on the spot to see Sebastian.

"Hi," I said smiling. Sebastian looked momentarily lost for words, and his mouth hung open just a little. I kind of expected, just a little, for his brain to start oozing out of his ears—that's what TV does to ya kids. I mean he did look pretty vacant there for a second.

"Sebastian?" I asked. He quickly snapped out of it, his cheeks turning scarlet and his eyes darting upward. I hadn't noticed he'd been looking down, and I couldn't think what he'd been looking a—oh, wait, I know where he was looking. And I blushed scarlet myself, folding my arms over my chest to compensate for my sudden feeling of nakedness.

"Hi Clary," he said, he opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out, and he seemed to be struggling to find a suitable place to put his eyes. He swallowed, and managed to look me in the eye, "Do you want a drink?" his voice was higher than normal. A smile quirked my lips as I tried not to laugh, I know it was mean to laugh, but its hard not to find a boy this flustered amusing. I nodded yes, worried that if I said anything I might burst into giggles.

"Wow, you've got somebody all wrapped around your finger." I heard Izzy say after Sebastian was out of earshot and in the process of acquiring us beers.

"Congrats," she smiled at me winking. She looked possibly a little tipsy already. And sure enough she was holding a cup of something that was not in fact beer, but clear, I was going to assume that was not water.

"You know I never asked, are you with anyone or is there anything going on with anyone…?" I asked vaguely, someone as gorgeous as Izzy surely had every guy here after her.

"Eh," she said non-comittally, I could smell alcohol strongly on her breath, she looked a little tipsy as she shrugged and said, "maybe I'll be with" she twirled her finger around in the air and then pointed it toward an attractive guy wearing a leather jacket a few feet away, "_him_ tonight. I think he's new this year."

"Good choice," I said with an exaggerated thumbs up.

"Ya think?" she said giggling and taking a swig of her drink, "You can just never be sure, I find that when its dark and I've had one of these," she swirled the contents of her plastic cup, "people seem a lot sexier than they actually are," she raised her eyebrows for emphasis, and made a face. Yup, Izzy was drunk.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sebastian said from behind me, having returned with our drinks.

"Nothing," said Izzy mischievously, "well, see you later Clary," she waggled her fingers goodbye and added in a wink for good measure, smirking as she turned on her heel and made her way toward the very fortunate boy, her hips swaying as she walked.

"Thanks," I said, taking the drink from his hand, suddenly shy in his presence. I took a sip, okay it wasn't really a sip more like a gulp—and choked, almost spitting it out. That was _not _ beer. I looked into the cup and saw it was clear, like Izzy's. Vodka- lesson number one of boarding school- you do not gulp vodka. Sebastian widened his eyes at my mini episode, I blushed, I was starting to get nervous.

"No problem, um so how was your first official day of school?" he asked.

"Good," I said. I should probably elaborate, but for some reason my mind was coming up blank in anything conversational. I took another sip.

"Good," he said.

Was this really as awkward as I thought it was, or was it all in my head?

"It all feels so new and different though, weird really. I feel like I should go home, but I guess I already am, aren't i?" I say, giving a slight laugh.

"Mmhmm," he says, he obviously isn't paying my words any attention. He isn't really looking at me either, well he is…but he's looking down. For a moment I'm slightly annoyed, not because he was staring at my boobs, but because this conversation was boring and he wasn't exactly doing his part. I took another sip.

"So… where are you from?" my god that sounded awkward. The second it left my lips I wanted to melt into a puddle and seep into the earth below me never to be seen again, and never ever extend another conversation as boring and uneventfully awkward as this one.

"Um," it seemed like it was taking him a moment, I wonder how much he'd drunk before I'd come, "Los Angeles."

"Cool." I say.

"Not really," he said flatly. And then I just stood there. I wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't doing anything *cue another sip*.

He wasn't even looking at my boobs anymore; he was looking around as if searching through the crowd. As if I was the uninteresting one *cue another— but there was nothing else in the cup. Had I really drunk it all already? Was it just me or was this really awkward? And were the edges of my vision supposed to be blurring?

My mind was whirring, but not really. It was attempting to whir, and really trying hard, but everything seemed to move at the pace of dripping molasses. Sebastian leaned toward me, and his eyes connected with mine, and it seemed almost like he was going to say something important, goddamit maybe interesting even,

"Clar—" but Sebastian was cut off as Jace came literally out of nowhere, and grabbed my arm, in a second we were in the group of dancing bodies my empty cup was lost in the grass, and I was in Jace's arms.

"Dance with me Clary?" Jace asked, waggling his eyebrows at me.

****

**- U HATE ME DON'T YOU :) **

**WELL I LOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE YOU GUYS, FOREVER AND EVER, BUT ONLY IF U REIVEW…SO NOT REALLY… BUT IT CAN BE REALLY, I CAN AND WILL REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW! **

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY BOOK REVIEW BLOG AND FOLLOW ME! AT:**

**www. eatsleep-read. tumblr. com **

**(there rnt any spaces really its only so fanfiction will let me put it) **

**ALSO IF YOU WANT TO SEE CLARY'S PARTY OUTFIT ITS HERE: **

**www. polyvore. com/clarys_party_outfit/set?id=33483184**

**(again with the spaces, see above parentheticals)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS…BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love,**

**Coraline Olivin**

**P.S. I need a beta, anyone who wants to, will you be my beta?**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously: "Dance with me Clary?" Jace asked, waggling his eyebrows at me._

"Wait what?" I said. To be honest I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but at the moment everything was a little bit too confusing for my poor alcohol inhibited mind to comprehend.

Things I knew at that moment:

1. Jace had his arms wrapped around my waist (this was absolutely _not_ contributing to my confused and ditsy state, not at all, not even a little)

2. Jace had asked me to dance (which helped to explain number one just a little)

3. I had _just_ been talking to Sebastian (how in hell did I get here?)

4. There was a slow song playing from the iPod speakers

5. There were couples slow-dancing around us, pressed against us

6. Most of said couples were making out

These were the things I knew, and yet they hung in my mind, separated, floating along, and I was unable to add them up logically.

And then I was also aware, that not only did Jace have his arms around my waist, he was also kind of holding me up, I think a cup full of vodka might have been a little much.

"Wait what?" I asked again, but this time I expected an explanation. Jace just laughed, and for a moment the one thought that entered my mind was- Preetttyyy.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, have you been drinking?" he said this with a mock stern look on his face, but his voice gave away the laughter he was attempting to suppress.

"But to answer your so eloquently phrased question, I'm trying to avoid a girl, and I thought this would be the perfect hiding place." He smirked at me.

"Makes sense," I said, and at that moment it really did, I didn't question the veracity of his explanation for a second. Probably because at that moment I would have had no idea what veracity meant.

"My sister really did a remarkable job, didn't she?" he asked rhetorically, his eyes sweeping me over, "I must say, I do really like that dress."

"You would," I deadpanned, smirking at him.

I felt his arms tighten lightly, drawing me imperceptibly closer to him. I don't think he meant to, it seemed like an unconscious movement. He stared into my eyes, and just for a moment the world around me sharpened. The dizzy feeling filling my head halted and my thoughts cleared. I stared into his eyes, my green to his gold.

"No, but truly… you look beautiful" his face and words bled truth and his expression was one of open honesty, desire, and another emotion that was strange and unidentifiable—like yearning but not quite. In that moment I took in his words with a clear head and I was acutely aware of his hands around my waist, our proximity. In the next moment my eyelids fluttered and my thoughts jumbled as the world blurred once again, and everything suddenly seemed just as simple as it wasn't.

One thought came to mind at that moment, it may have been a remnant of that second of clarity but it obviously wasn't an eloquent one, as was proved a second later when I voiced it-

"You have reeaalllyy pretty eyes Jace" the words left my mouth unclear, slurred, and accompanied by a stumble into Jace's chest where I rested my head, because it was convenient, and at this point I was suddenly getting really tired.

"I've been told," his usual arrogance clouded the statement, but there was a slight tinge of disappointment as well. I thought nothing of it; the only thoughts crossing my mind were of 'all the pretty lights'. As I lay my head against Jace's chest, a sudden rush of adrenaline and happiness rushed through my body and I wanted to do something anything. I laughed out loud with no concern to how crazy I sounded. I pulled out of Jace's arms and grabbed his hand. I stumbled out of the crowd dragging a willing but confused Jace behind me.

"Let's go somewhere Jace," I said staring him straight in the eye. I felt mischievous, I felt happy, I felt powerful.

"Where," he seemed idly intrigued.

"Anywhere"

**Sorry for the long absence as of now I can't promise anything because where I'm going to school next semester has close to no internet access, I'll try to get some stuff out in the next couple of days, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously…**_

"_Let's go somewhere Jace," I said staring him straight in the eye. I felt mischievous, I felt happy, I felt powerful. _

"_Where," he seemed idly intrigued._

"_Anywhere" _

In my drunk mind I knew what I was doing, in reality I had no fucking idea what I was getting myself into.

"Well Miss Clarissa, that is a very vague answer," he gave me an admonishing look.

"Well I'm sorry _you_ cant be spon...that spontany thingy, I don't know what I'm saying" I started to giggle as I stopped walking and turned back to Jace. We were in the dark and the world was spinning. All I could see was the red of the fire and the gold of his hair. My giggles increased, "YOLO, seerriously Jace yo-yo-" but I couldn't continue, it was just so fucking funny, YOLO? Who actually says that, its just too fucking funny, and then I was crying I was laughing so hard, and was that the grass on my face? Why was there grace on my face? Was I lying on the ground…that might make more sense? I rolled onto my back on the grass, my chest heaving, and the stars spinning above me. I'd finally determined I was lying on the ground. The party seemed far away, with murmurs and only a faint flicker of fire in my blurring peripheral vision. I hear Jace chuckle, but I was more consumed by the task of forcing the stars back into their places. I gave up; squeezing my eyes shut and opening them back up to look at Jace, he seemed amused and as if he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Oh Clary, you do not handle liquor well do you?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"As Yoda says," I barley suppressed my giggles, "Only Once you live". Cue uncontrollable laughter, followed by heaving breaths, followed by trying to get Jace's face to stay in one place.

"Jace you're all movey and stuff, come lie down next to me, and stop moving around so much, it's making me dizzy"

"Not sure if I'm the one making you dizzy, here's a radical thought- it could be the vodka!" but he obliged, getting down and lying next to me. My inhibitions were gone, although this didn't occur to me at the time. However, the next day when most of my memory was incoherent except for these next few moments, the realization hit me hard. I rolled onto my elbows and looked at Jace, he looked so pretty in the moonlight. Not many thoughts were going through my head at that point, but there was one very clear one "I want him". I slowly realized by the surprised look on Jace's face that what I thought had been in the security of my mind I had actually spoken aloud, except I had said, "I want you," and with quite a bit of conviction I might add. As the world started to spin with such an intensity it may have just spun off its axis, I leaned forward and brought my lips to his with a fervor I didn't know I was capable of. For a moment I felt his body react, his lips pressed against mine with need and his hands instinctively drew towards my lower half. But as his hands touched the backs of my upper thighs he drew them back sharply as if shocked. He pulled back hastily almost forcefully and held me away from him. The world was more than spinning now; it was a watercolor dripping off paper, smearing my senses. All I could hear or see was the blur, but I could still taste Jace on my tongue.

"Clary, I can't do this, look how drunk you are!" he sounded freaked. But my thoughts started slipping and as I fell off the edge I heard him, exasperated, say, "this is wrong, fuck this, why does this have to be so fucking wrong…"

Pain pounded in my temple, a constant throbbing like someone was repeatedly hitting me in the forehead with a shovel.

"I'm never drinking again," I said groggily.

"Good luck with that!" came Izzy's, slightly cranky voice from across the room. I sat up in my bead. My discomfort clouded my thoughts, my matted hair, the tight feeling of dried drool on my cheek, the dry pain of my eyes, and the throbbing in my head combining to hinder any thought process I attempted. I pulled my head in between my bent knees in an effort to soothe the pain, but the motion seemed to pull a few solid memories from the night before out of the depths of my jumbled mind. I smelt the grass, saw Jace's conflicted face, heard his words, and tasted him on my lips. A slew of senses that made me flinch. The rest of the night was a blur. I racked my mind for anything to explain what these conflicting thoughts meant. All I knew is that I had arrived at the party and somehow I'd been rejected by Jace …after I'd thrown myself at him.

"Izzy how did I get here last night?" my voice cracked as I forced the words through my lips.

"Jace brought you, you were out cold," she chuckled, "You really don't handle liquor well do you Clary,"

She looked at me expectantly, as if she wanted me to respond,

"Uh, no I guess- Jace brought me?" I was confused, I didn't remember this, did that mean he wasn't completely scared off by my assault on him.

"Ya, he was really sweet about it, I swear to god he looked super suspicious when he walked out of the dark with you in his arms, looked like he'd just date-raped you or something, I swear he looked guilty enough," she seemed to think for a second, "well not sure why I rapist would carry his victim back to a public place…so I guess that doesn't really make sense, but whatever, I was drunk, don't judge me!"

I managed a laugh; maybe if he was so sweet after, the situation wasn't as bad as I thought. Or it was worse than I thought…

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed, filled up my mug in the sink and popped an Advil—make that 2- in my mouth. I thanked god it was a Saturday as I pulled on my comfy jeans- the classic no-shame jegging (you can't be ashamed if they don't look like them, its not my fault they are heavenly stretchy) and a loose white tank top. I still looked like a mess though- drinking will do that- so I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, splashed some water on my face and put on some chap stick. It was a half-ass effort, but fuck it, I'm hungover. Izzy gave me a disapproving once over as she slipped on a pair of sandals. She looked perfect, as always.

I knew we were headed to the dining hall, I knew that I would probably have to interact with people there, and I also knew one of those people would be Jace. So with every step we took up the hill to breakfast the knots in my stomach tightened. Until when we walked through the two glass doors, the knots threatened to rip and I was anything but hungry. I forced myself into the line behind Izzy, just as something to do. The scene was on repeat in my head, it was altered each time I knew, like a dream you couldn't quite remember in the first place. But that didn't stop me from reliving it in potent detail, playing out the scenarios of why oh why I would ever sexually assault Jace. I must've looked beyond desperate; I couldn't believe I was going to get a reputation within the first couple days I was here. The anxiety had infiltrated my being and I felt crazy, with dread I tried to glance over my shoulder non-chalantly to see if Jace was anywhere in sight, I saw a glimpse of gold and flinched.

"Clary you look…unhinged," Izzy was staring at me quizzically, "anything up?"

"n-no, all good, just a little worry, you know, not quite sure what happened last night kind of thing," I tried to laugh it off, but the knot just tightened.

"Huh, wish I could tell you, I didn't see you till Jace brought you back to our room," she glanced over my shoulder, "speak of the devil, there he is, lets go sit with him!" she had on this wide smile, utterly oblivious to my sudden nausea.

**OKAY NEW CHAPTER SOON! I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS ONE GUYS, SO REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT WHEN YOU DO- ALSO CHECK OUT MY BLOG**

**omnivorousliving . blogspot . com**

**there arent really spaces but fanfictions a fuckup so i had to put them there **


End file.
